


On a promise

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [15]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Facials, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, horny robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: After the original chaos at the club, Robert and Aaron enjoy the night out with themselves. They enjoy it a lot.





	On a promise

 

It's not often they get out, not like this, and with Aaron making drunken confessions, Robert couldn't help himself. He couldn't help how Aaron made him feel. Yeah he'd always been a cocky shit on the outside, but it wasn't until Aaron that he truly felt himself something special, and having him drunkenly flirt with him was almost too much. This Aaron, not a lot of people get to see, he's drunk, he's loose, and he's honest. He's honest in ways that he'd probably never be while sober.

It didn't matter that they were out and surrounded by crowds, Aaron's hands would often slip onto places they shouldn't, he'd whispered sweet nothings into Robert's ear, and when he truly felt like no one was looking he'd lean his head on Robert's shoulder. It wasn't until Robert kissed the top of his head that Aaron looked up at him like he'd lost his mind. “You trying it on with me?” Aaron had nearly slurred. Robert laughed and recounted to Aaron just exactly what he had been doing. That's when Aaron decided he had finally had enough to drink, that he needed something cheap and greasy to help soak up the liquor, and Robert obliged feeling a bit of hunger himself.

Much to their luck, the smell of burgers and chips coming from a food truck nearby beckoned their attention, and Aaron quickly strode towards it. “You want anything?” He had asked as he hurried towards the long line of patrons. Robert shouted to him as he waited at the window.

“Some chips would be fine.” Robert answered. Yes, they would have been fine, if Aaron had even remembered in his drunken stupor.

He had returned already half eating his chips as Robert asked where his were, and all Aaron could do was tease about cutting their spending...for the baby. All Robert could do was smirk. Their baby. Theirs, fully theirs, and no one else's. The one that would be conceived with Aaron's swimmers. Heaven help everyone if they have Aaron's eyes. He felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach just thinking about it, thinking about how happy he was, how lucky he was, and how he wouldn't change a thing for the world. He simply looked at Aaron as he tried to stuff his face with the chips, and nearly bent over to laugh as he dropped that first fork full, he smirked, and laid onto him.

“What would Johnny Versace say?” He teased, not that anything mattered as he simply enjoyed the joyful look in his husband's face as he stuffed it full of chips. What's more, he was thrown by the way he so casually flirted with him. Nothing felt as good as Aaron looking at him in the same way he figured he himself looked at Aaron.

Aaron confirmed that he'd still go for him, even if he was a stranger in a club. A simple fact that turned into a bit of role-play, role-play that ended with Aaron telling him he was fit, and just like that, Robert was gone. He would have had him right there and then even with everyone around them if they hadn't been interrupted by Billy. Much to Robert's pleasure, the interruption didn't last too long. It also served to further turn Robert on as Aaron got aggressive when Billy made a threat to him. Fuck, his husband was fit, but nothing could top Aaron getting rough.

As soon as he had called for a taxi, Robert placed his phone into his pocket and looked around. His eyes darted from side to side as if looking for something in specific, and eventually settled when they found it. “Come here.” The words came out soft and low, almost like a whisper, as he pulled Aaron closer to him by his belt. He planted his lips to Aaron's and hummed into them. The taste of chips and beer hit him straight away making him chuckle as he realized that even this was turning him on.

“Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?” Aaron let out all dreamy eyed, as he pulled back from the kiss.

“I want you.” Robert replied, the words nearly muffled by Aaron's lips.

“Don't worry, mate. You pulled.” Aaron said as he winked at Robert.

“I want you now.” Robert said without giving any further warning to Aaron, and began walking to the side still holding Aaron by his belt.

“Oof.” Aaron felt the air leave his lungs as Robert gently shoved him against a wall in the dark alley. He had maneuvered him to an area nearby that was dead quiet and poorly lit, the type of area that you would normally stay away from. “Here?” He asked as he quickly glanced around.

“What, not posh enough for you?” Robert teased and took Aaron's lips with his own. The kiss was forceful yet tender, it was the type of kiss that made Aaron melt into him. Their tongues danced with one another, they both moaned into it, and Robert's swift hands unbuckled Aaron's belt as he broke from the kiss, and quickly knelt down. “Fuck.” He licked his lips as he slid Aaron's jeans down his thighs, his stiffening dick sprung to life as it broke free from them, and Robert leaned in taking him whole into his mouth.

A sharp gasp escaped Aaron's mouth as he felt the heat of Robert's mouth engulf him. Fuck, his husband knew what he was doing. He always did. Everything Robert does is like magic, particularly when it comes to sex. He leans his head back and lets out a soft moan when he feels Robert pull back, only it's not long until he feels Robert's lips along his shaft, and his tongue working wonders at the edge of his slit. It's like a secret area so sensitive that no one had ever explored until Robert. He feels his knees nearly give in and buries his fingers through Robert's blond locks, taking a firm hold, and moves him back into position before gently thrusting into his mouth.

Robert hummed and squeezed at his own hard dick through his jeans. This is what he wanted. Aaron taking what he wanted. Aaron using his mouth this way. It's what his husband did to him. Always made him feel like a horny teenager. He placed a hand on Aaron's bare though and gently squeezed as if telling him to do it, as if telling him to let go, to just abuse his fucking mouth, and he smirked when he felt the grip on his hair tightened. Aaron understood.

“Fuck.” Aaron groaned as he felt himself hit the back of Robert's throat. The feeling was exquisite. Between the feeling and knowing that this was exactly what Robert wanted, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. It was all too exhilarating. He was fucking his husband's mouth in an alley, with a crowd of people just around the corner of the wall he was leaning on. Everything about it was filthy, dangerous, and somewhat reminded him of the old days in  _ the _ barn.

Robert held his head in place as Aaron thrust into his mouth. Fuck he could almost come from this alone. He moved his hand from from Aaron's thigh to his taint knowing just how much Aaron loves to have it played with. He slowly slid his fingers along it, from the very edge of his hole, to the very edge of his balls, and back. There's nothing he loves more than giving Aaron the pleasure he deserves.

“Fuck.” Aaron groaned. “I'm close.” He said as his movements became erratic.

As Aaron's movements nearly came to a stop, Robert took over. He wrapped his hand around the base of Aaron's hard dick and began to stroke him as he moved his head back and forth sucking him off. When he felt Aaron legs nearly tremble he knew it was coming and pulled back as he continued to stroke. “Come for me.” He said in that soft voice he used just for Aaron.

“Fuck. I'm going to come.” Aaron groaned and leaned his head as far back as he could. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” He groaned as he bit down on his lips to hold back the noise.

Robert leaned in turning his head slightly, and continued to stroke Aaron, it wasn't long before he felt it. The hot spurts of Aaron's come hitting the side of his face, just where he wanted it. “Fuck.” He whispered before moving back in place and taking Aaron I to his mouth, swallowing the remaining drops he could. He quickly stood up and took Aaron's lips with his own, his tongue parted his Aaron's lips, and they kissed with force, before parting.

Aaron could barely catch his breath. His chest heaved and he leaned back keeping his eyes trained on Robert's. Fuck if his husband didn't drive him absolutely wild. He meant what he had said before. He's fit.

“Hope you enjoyed that, I know I did.” Robert smirked as he looked back at Aaron who reached up with his hand, and with his finger, wiped his own come off the side of Robert's face. All Robert could do was smile and open his mouth as he leaned in and sucked Aaron's finger clean.

“Fucking hell, you're fit.” Aaron said, every bit of him wanting to flip Robert over and pin him against the wall, he had a favor to return, only the sound of an approaching car had them quickly getting ready.

“Must be the taxi.” Robert lamented. “I hope you don't think we're done here.” He said. “I'm still on a promise.”

“You bet.” Aaron replied.

 

 

 


End file.
